This One Goes Out To
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: We've been through days of thunder, some people said we don't belong. They try to pull us under, but here we stand together. Draco holds a press conference to announce his engagement to Ginny, but she has an announcement of her own to make.


Everyone

**A/N: **Hey all, it's me again. Another little distracting one-shot to keep me away from my school work and away from my other stories that I should be working on lol. Before I start, I'm going to let everyone know a few things:

Yes. I have read every single Harry Potter book, over and over. I am well aware that they don't have televisions in the books. I don't give a crap lol. This is called fanfiction, okay? If I want them to have television, I will give it to them, okay? I had a reviewer scold me in the last story I wrote where they just happened to watch the news in a bar or something, even though I said in the beginning that I was adding TV because I can.

I adore all of you who have taken the time to read, and review my work. Really, you guys make my day. I look forward to checking my reviews every day, and every time I get even one more, it really brightens my spirits. Thank you so much!

Moving on, here is my story! I hope you like it!

* * *

Draco looked into the mirror, straightening his tie. "How do I look love?" Although he was incredibly nervous, he would never dare show it in anything he did.

Ginny took a few steps forward and brushed the lint off of his shoulder. She brushed his blonde hair from his face and leaned up to kiss his nose.

"Absolutely perfect." She bit her lower lip, unable to hide her nervousness. Unfortunately, the ability to hide her emotions was one of those things she had never been able to pick up from her Slytherin counterpart.

"What's the matter Ginevra? What's with that face? Get that out of here! Don't make me bite you!"

She chuckled and shook her head, lightly patting her chest. "I just don't know how everyone is going to react... Is this really necessary? I mean, why do we even need to have a press conference anyway? You know how I feel about being in the spotlight like this..."

Draco placed one hand on her shoulder and the other slid onto her cheek, brushing her long, lovely red hair out of her face. "Being as high in society as my family is, it would be considered incredibly rude if we didn't formally announce our engagement. We don't want to start insulting people already. If we do, you'll be much farther in the spotlight, trust me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "People have been insulted by us since my fifth year. There's nothing we could do now that would make anyone feel any better about our relationship."

Draco hung his head. "Don't be that way Ginny. Yes, people have been rooting for us to fail from the beginning, but look at us? It's been five years and neither of us have given up, so doesn't that say something?"

"It says plenty for our _relationship _Draco, of course, bu-"

"Then that's all that matters Ginny. Us. We're all that matters, and I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks."

"Then remind me once more why we're having this stupid press conference."

"Because what would it look like if we _didn't_ do it?"

"I thought you didn't care what anyone thought of you?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed by her lack of understanding, and her almost deliberate way to talk in annoying circles.

"If we don't do this, and we just get married... It will look like I'm ashamed of you Ginny, and I never want anyone to think that. I'm proud of having you for my wife, and I want everyone to know how I feel once and for all. This is about how much I love you, and I want to show you off just like any socialite would be allowed. Why shouldn't I parade you around like the gorgeous trophy you are?"

Ginny leaned into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "I love you Draco..."

A tap at the door ruined their loving moment.

"Mr. Malfoy, the cameras are all set up, and the reporters are all here waiting for you to make your speech. Are you ready?"

Draco leaned in and kissed his fiance on the cheek, taking her by the hand. "Well? Are you ready my love?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Although her face was not as convincing as she wished it was.

Ginny followed closely by his side, and as they walked into the large room, she was shocked to see the gross amount of people who were there. Every wizarding publication world wide must have sent a representative. Cameras, video cameras, men and women with note pads, and nosy bystanders were crammed into the room, but the couple had a nice amount of space on the stage, including two velvet seated chairs.

Draco walked her to her chair that was off to the side and sat her down. He kissed her cheek, took the time to stroke her hair and walked tall to the microphone. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would first, and foremost like to thank all of you for joining me here on this lovely summer afternoon. There had been a lot of speculation as to my loyalty as of late, and I would like to clear a few things up before we get to today's true topic of conversation. I am Draco Malfoy, as many of you may know. The Malfoy name has oft been synonymous with dark magic, pure blood superiority and many other negative stereotypes. In the past, my family has presented themselves in a less than positive light.

"The war is over now people. I am the only Malfoy left after a long line of strong supporters of Voldemort. Even in his death, his name causes a gasp across this room, did you notice it? Well... I am here to say that I am not now, nor have I ever been a death eater. I have never worked toward blood purification, and I have never, _ever _killed anyone."

There was a gasp across the room. Nobody had been expecting this statement to come from him. The purpose of this press conference had always been his wedding announcement, but he had long ago decided that he had to make this clear to everybody, although nobody in the room other than Ginny had been any the wiser.

"That being said, I would like to present the future Mrs. Ginevra Malfoy to all of you."

Ginny came to stand at his side, disconcerted by the level of silence across the room.

"There has been much talk through every medium I could find, on reasons as to why I should have selected her. There is no issue with my father's will. There is no bet. No love spells or potions have been inadvertently given to or placed on me. This relationship is now, as it always has been, based on our mutual interest in one another. Nothing the public has said or done has in any way had any form of effect upon our relationship, no matter how much of a stigma has been placed upon us."

Ginny tugged at his hand, giving him a look of silent pleading. He stood to the side and lowered the microphone with his wand so she was at level with it.

"What my fiance has stated here is not quite as accurate as he thinks it is..." Her face turned slowly in, searching her future husband's face for any sign of recognition.

The silence across the room became a loud hush, and even Draco looked at her with a mortified facial expression.

"Draco Malfoy has been courting me since I was fourteen years old, approximately one year before we made our relationship official. The chances of a relationship lasting from childhood on through adulthood is incredibly rare, as I'm sure you're all well aware. From the moment we became public with our relationship, rumors spread about us. I was a gold digger, a spy, a prostitute; all of the things that I would never, _could_ never be. Because of all of the negativity surrounding us, our families did their best to convince us that being together was wrong and that we should separate before something worse happened. They were worried about their reputations, but we were not. Never in our short lives had we ever been worried about what people would think of us. Because of _you _all, however, we decided early on that this was going to work, whether we liked it or not. We fought tooth and nail through every rough spot in our relationship to prove you wrong, and therefore it is because of all of you that we stand here today to announce our engagement. It is because of you that our childlike love has evolved into a happy, passionate marriage that will last from the day we say 'I do' until the day we say goodbye for all of eternity. Our thanks must go out to everyone. Every one of you who did your best to make sure we would never see one another again... Thank you."

Ginny walked away from the microphone, brushed her hair away from her face and turned toward her future husband with a nervous smile. Without another word, he stepped into her, slid an arm around her waist, and pulled her into a tight kiss that caused the whole room to erupt in loud cheers.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I've been on a Backstreet Boys kick with my stories lately. I Still, Don't Want You Back, and now Everyone. All Backstreet Boys songs lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review all!


End file.
